Life of Serena Ackerman
by Luthien the Zorua
Summary: A collection of short stories about Serena Ackerman and her friends as they go through their worst life experience ever! Puberty.


**CHAPTER 1 - NEVER PRANK LEVI ACKERMAN.**

"Jean, may I ask you a favor?" Jean Kirschtein heard a sweet voice behind him. Turning around, he saw his current crush, Serena Ackerman.

Serena had beautiful brown hair and hypnotizing ocean green eyes, that was the first thing that caugh Jean's eyes. But now, they were dating. Secretly, of course. Because Jean knew that Serena's parents were a little... overprotective. Specially her mother. Sometimes Jean thought that Serena had caugh the 'stare' from her mother, which usually scared him a little too much. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, sure. What is it?" He asked. Serena smiled, but it soon turned into a smirk. Scary.

"I want your help to prank my mom." _Oh shit_, thought Jean.

"Am I gonna die?" He asked, scared, and he was sweating so much that he was now more wet than when he went to the shower. Mess with Serena's mother meant mess with death. He wanted to live!

"Uh, probably?" Jean leaned against the corridor's wall to prevent himself from fainting. "Whoa, I'm just kidding. Are you that scared?"

"Yeah, because I'm going to die. Slowly." Jean sighed.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead." Serena said, as she was about to turn her door's knob, but was stopped by Jean, who was sweating like never. "What now?" She groaned, and then turned to him. Her backpack was starting to get heavy all of sudden. Damn gravity!

"What's the prank about?" He asked. He needed to be ready for everything. And he literally meant EVERYTHING.

"Just follow my lead." Jean blinked, as Serena turned her door knob and was met with her mother, who was reading some papers, probably from 'her' work. "I'm home." She said, making her mother look up, and then 'her' face darkened a little when 'she' saw that Jean Kirschtein was near 'her' daughter. Too near. _There, Serena's mother_, thought Jean. Sitting on the sofa was Serena's _mother_, Levi Ackerman. The scariest person on Earth. No, on galaxy. Yeah, galaxy seems better. Serena had nothing to do with her mother, except for the creepy stare she had inherited from her mother. That's what she use to persuade people to do something. Specially to control Jean. And she didn't look like her father either.

"Welcome home. And nice to see you, Kirschtein." At the mention of his surname, Jean stiffened.

"Nice to see you too, sir." Jean said, as he took a step back.

"Mom, we need to tell you something." Serena said, and took a deep breath. She seemed to be taking that prank too damn seriously.

"What is it?" Levi asked. Jean tensed up. He seemed almost at verge of unconsciousness when Serena wrapped one arm around his waist. It was funny how she was smaller than him, but she literally would make him shit his pants out. Her mother tensed up at that (the 'hug' she was giving Jean) as well.

"...I'm pregnant." _What the fuck? Where the fuck did she get that idea from?!_ thought Jean, as he was ready to feel the pain.

...

...

"..." Levi stood up, and put his papers away. He stood in front of both teenagers, with a stoic face. Jean was ready to run if he needed to. But before Jean could react, Levi jumped on him, making both men fall to the floor. _To someone so small (smaller than his daughter) he's very heavy!_ thought Jean, although this wasn't time to think of that because Levi was literally strangling him. "YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT!"

"MOM, STOP!" Serena ordered, trying to get her mother off her boyfriend.

"STAY BACK, SERENA! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THIS SHITTY BRAT!" He said. Jean was at verge of unconsciousness.

"What the hell is happening here?" Asked a deep voice from behind Serena. She turned and saw her father, Erwin Smith, standing behind them. He seemed a little surprised that Levi, who kept his composure most of the time, was strangling Jean, who was Serena's 'best friend' as she told him. "Levi, what is that?"

"THIS HORSEFACE GOT OUR LITTLE GIRL PREGNANT!" Erwin's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

"IT WAS A PRANK!" Serena shouted all of sudden, making her parents stop. Jean choked when Levi let go of his neck. "I was planning this because today is april 1st, and besides Jean didn't even know about that! I just forced him to do that, so please MOM CAN YOU GET OFF HIM?" Levi stared at his daughter for some time before getting off Jean.

"Next time, I won't hesitate in killing you, Kirschtein." Levi threatened, pressing his boot against Levi's face. "Now get off my floor, you're getting it dirty." Jean didn't answer. Serena crouched down next to him and checked his pulse.

"Way to go, mom. He's unconscious."

* * *

**Ahh, my imagination sucks :P**

**Welcome to my newest fanfic _Life of Serena Ackerman_, I was just thinking, what if Eren was Levi and Erwin's child on an alternative universe? What if he was a girl? And what if Jean had a crush on him... ahem, her? Well, I've seen lots of pranks with daughters telling their moms they are pregnant and stuff, and I was thinking what'd happen if 'Serena' pranked her mom with that, and then it didn't end up well to Jean. Poor Kirschtein.**

**Ah, well, more one-shots are coming. SEE YA LATER, FOLKS.**


End file.
